elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Guild
I am playing 1.16 final and fence, the NPC who sells disguise sets in thieves guild, is hostile, just as all the other guild members. There's a disguise kit lying in the same room, but to steal it I have to learn pickpocket, and to learn pickpocket I have to either join or have means of disguising myself. In other words I don't see how is it possible to make business with any guild without having means of disguise first. --Enlait 15:22, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :You can use the kit without owning it. -Jatopian 15:40, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'm an idiot. --Enlait 16:13, 15 June 2009 (UTC) I'm a bit new to editing wikis. Would it be worth mentioning that 'one of the best way to get the monsters you need to rank up in the fighters guild is the hunting quests' as a strategy? In my personal experience, this seems to be MUCH faster than trying to find them in dungeons. Though, it looks like we are encouraged to keep length to a minimum, if I an not mistaken. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Zabin (talk • ) 00:21, July 7, 2009 So, is there any point in joining a guild if I learn the skills using incognito, and which one? Their "main" benefits all seem not that great: identification is cheap enough already (and there is sense quality), stealing items for sale is impractical, and I'm not a pure spellcaster so I get by with books from dungeons and vendors (I invest in magic shops a lot anyway, since they sell potions of potential). --Enlait 12:27, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :There's no reason not to join some guild. You'd save the incognito cast some of the time, half price identification even if it is cheap (does Thieves' guild give this? Mages' never does for some reason), a modest salary increase, and jobs that give decent amounts of cash and pp when completed. Trainers visit your house and will charge 1pp less, and will also always offer exactly the same statistics to be increased; this can be good or bad depending on your situation, I suppose. The spellbook writer is really the only potential benefit that is only available if you join, but you said you don't really need it. You might as well just join, even if the benefits are pretty minor. It's not really hard to join any of them, except for the damn tax evasion quest. -- Qazmlpok 13:39, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Using disguise kit/Incognito method of entry Just a note for anyone who's planning on entering a guild this way, if you do, then don't exit/save the game inside the guild. If you do you will need to use a charge off of the kit or cast incognito again. Reloading inside a guild doesn't set the alarm off again but the lasting effects of the disguise seem to disappear after loading the game. -- Sherpajack 03:17, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm using version 1.16 and i still end up fighting the guild with scroll of icognito. Why is that? Toilet in the thieves guild theres a toilet that acts as a well(holy well?) i got 2 skill potential from it one after the other! can someong confirm this? im knida new to posting on wiki so i dont know where this gos... —Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 21:47, June 29, 2010 Fighter's Guild Tip I've added the following to the article; "For harder to find monsters, getting one of them as an ally and breeding it at a ranch should provide you with a more reliable method of killing them. Keep in mind that killing the breeder (or any allies of that type, for that matter) will not count towards the task." I read somewhere that using alchemy on spellbooks has a chance of turning it into an ancient book needed for the mage guild task, not sure if it's true, so I'll wait 'til I'm ready to join the mage guild before adding it. ~Mazaki~ '' 13:32, October 21, 2010 (UTC)''